A user equipment (UE) is commonly referred to as a terminal or a mobile station, can be fixed or mobile, and can be a cellular phone, a personal computer device, or an automated device. A gNB is generally a fixed station and can also be referred to as a base station, an access point, or other equivalent terminology. A communication system includes a downlink (DL) that refers to transmissions from a base station or one or more transmission points to UEs and an uplink (UL) that refers to transmissions from UEs to a base station or to one or more reception points.